


Promises of More

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Demon Will, Genie type Demon, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt Will, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Hannibal, Top Hannibal, Will is called Wilhelm, half Demon Will, out of character will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds the most breath taking being of his life locked away in some hell hole basement, those unearthly blue orbs pleaded with him to set him free, what else could Hannibal do but free Wilhelm (William)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I have no idea where I am going with this fic, so bare with me.
> 
> Will is a half demon and after he was born his father stole him from his demon mother and fled trying to protect him and he comes cross the Butchers who kill him and take Will keeping him locked up and you will find out (and myself) because he has something they wanted.
> 
> Hannibal is well Hannibal, he didn't realses he was alone or longing for someone to share meals with or a bed with until he met Wilhelm.

He stood looking down at the being in front of him, this odd creature was sat on his bum his legs bent and his hands were in front of him in his lap. The blonde man stepped into the room making the being look up at him and stop the blonde in his tracks at the breath taking beauty that creature bright unearthly blue orbs seemed to lock with his own dark brown eyes. He felt his heart stop and felt the sadness coming from those blue eyes and it wasn’t hard to see way this perfect creature was sad.

A solid metal collar was around his neck, crosses were carved in the collar and he could see burns on the being’s skin, there was hardly any clothes on him and his skin was marred with cuts and bruises. Moving closer to him he watched the being watching worryingly at what this new comer will do “Do you wish me to free you?” The blonde man asked, the blue eye being looked at him before touching his neck where the collar sat he pointed his throat “You can’t speak.” He was quiet for a moment as he picked what looks like a sword and brought it over the being.

His eyes were wider fearful what the man will do with the sword, he has seen his captives use the sword on his to cut his skin and to cut his tail off now it won’t grow back. The creature was brought of his thoughts by a loud bang as the collar around his neck falls off his neck to the floor next to him and dissolve into a puddle of sliver “My name is Hannibal.” He tells him “Do they call you anything?” the being pointed to something in the far corner of the room and Hannibal notices it was a book. More of a dairy Hannibal thought as he looked thought the leather bound book and found that it was detailed account how these people found such a being and what they done since they kept him locked up. It was the first time Hannibal could say he felt sick at thought of something so perfectly beautiful being abused in such a way that it makes him look like a saint. ‘The monster just sit there quietly not saying word since we place the collar on him. We decide to give it a name we call him Wilhelm the original name for William.’ Hannibal read the line from the pages before looking back at the being “Wilhelm?” He said watching the creature nod “Well Wilhelm how about we leave this sicken place and take you…home.” Hannibal smile.

Removing Wilhelm from that retched house was harder than Hannibal thought, it turns out that the curly hair behind couldn’t stand in sun light, his sin would burn and blister and he was screech in pain. He pulled the car up to the house back and covered Wilhelm in a thick black curtain and hung it over him before running out to the car placing him in the back seats “Stay under the curtain okay.” Hannibal whispered as he closed the door and walked back inside.

Three bodies lay dead in the living room, the Butchers family in name and businesses, they were a family of murders and in Hannibal’s opinion very very rude people. He went to their place of business because he heard that they sell only the finest cuts and even tho Hannibal himself eat human meat there is time when a nice rump cut is needed but he found that they were just selling rump of people and they were over charging their customers. So he decide to show what happens to rude people but the last thing he thought he would find was Wilhelm. In his mind he vowed to never let anything harm his Wil again. Rubbing the back of his head he walked into the kitchen and turned the gas on before he closed all the door’s and window, the dairy was in his pocket safely as lit a match and throwing the whole pack into the hall way as he walked out the front door back to his car.

Once back to his home Hannibal helped the poor creature out of the back seat of his car and into his house. He didn’t want to take Wilhelm to the basement not after how he found him so he took him up stairs to his private bed room night was fast falling around them when he pulled the blinds down and drew the curtains shut before turning the bed room lights on. Hannibal unwrapped the beautiful being and watched as he stood there blinking at the light of the room before looking at Hannibal with those blue orbs “Your safe now, they won’t hurt you any more I promises and if you let me I will look after you.” Hannibal said to him looking the being from top to bottom from every cut to burn on his skin, he looked like a patch work of pain. It just made Hannibal wish he could kill those people all over again. 

Wilhelm made a purred noise as he walked over to Hannibal and then lowered his head on his shoulder and nuzzled close to his neck, he moved his hand gently into the curly haired being’s hair and started to weave his hands thought the thick curls only to stop at something hard and slightly pointy, pulling back he looked down into Wilhelm’s hair parting it gently to see horns growing. 

Later he showed Wilhelm the bath room and filled the tub with warm water and bubbles just for him, the being made a happy shrill nose as Hannibal watched him skin blow the water to pop back up. Thinking about this being Hannibal came cross and was thinking about what he is, he knew from the get go that this being was far from human but the horns and the mark where a tail once was…he must be a demon… He thought “Hannibal.” Came the soft voice that it made the blonde man jump as he looked at the soaking wet demon step out of the bath and stood in front of him dripping with water down his long slender body …oh god…Hannibal thought as he looked up “I want to thank you Hannibal you are the first human I met who was kind to me. You gave me my freedom and my voice back to me. I wish to offer you something for you kindness.” Wilhelm said to him, his voice was like a melody along the wind to Hannibal and it made his heart tighten “I know what it is your desire is Hannibal don’t be a shamed to you I give myself freely to.” He told him  
“I don’t want you to leave.” Hannibal said, he thought…finely… he spoke back but his other thought was…why I had to sound so needy… Wilhelm reached out and stroked Hannibal’s face with soft loving stokes before he spoke  
“I will never leave you master.” Shivered at the words master,   
“Can I ask, what are you?” Wilhelm smiled brightly at him as Hannibal reached out and touched his hip  
“I a demon highbred of man and demon.” He said with sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilhelm sat at the table with Hannibal, the man smiled as he pushed something yellow and fluffy and with chopped up thick chunks of cooked meat. “Have you ever eaten cooked meat?” Hannibal asked   
“When I was a child.” Wilhelm said as he pulled at the clothes Hannibal gave him, they were little on the big side but he loved the smell of Hannibal it made him feel safe. He scooped some of the fluffy egg and sausage onto his fork before putting it into his mouth. 

Hannibal watched in fasciation as the demon placed the fork into his mouth and watch his eyes closed and a hummm came from his throat as he open his eyes flashing those blues eyes at him with joyful tears “This is perfect.” He said “You are wonderful cook master, I’ve never tasted something thing so good in such a long time and you can hardly tell that his meat is human.” Wilhelm said before moaning at another bite of his food. The blonde hair man just looked at him with wide eyes   
“How can you tell it’s human?”   
“Human meat has a unique flavour and no matter how you try and hid it with spices and curing I can still taste it.” He smiled as he looked up at Hannibal seeing the look on his face, he place his fork down put his hand in his lap “I’m sorry master if I said something wrong.” 

Hannibal was snapped out of his thoughts. “Don’t ever be sorry for speaking you mind Wilhelm you are a very honest creature. Yes your right it is human…I am not like most mortal’s I am guessing that the family that had you feed you human meat?” the curly hair being nodded “Did they eat any?”   
“I don’t know master, I never said them eat anything unless it was my own skin and blood.” Hannibal sat up right and look at the demon who was now looking down into his lap…all those scares damn it I should have figure that out…  
“They cut your skin off and eat it?” Hannibal asked   
“Yes, my skin grows back quickly and the scares a very visual now and it’s why my tail will never grow back.” He said as he rubbed his arm where they took a reason cut “Do you kill people Hannibal?” He whispered   
“Yes.”  
“If you were a demon you would make a suitable breeding partner.” Wilhelm whispered. Raising an eye brow Hannibal picked up the being’s fork and filled it before hovering it over Wilhelm’s lips   
“Am I not suitable now as a human?” He asked as he pushed the food into the demon’s mouth watching a the pink tongue flicks out pulling the food off the fork and started to chew it softly as he kept looking into Hannibal’s eyes before swallowing   
“Your more than suitable master you’re perfect for me.”

Later that night Hannibal thought about letting Wilhelm sleep in the guest room but thought better of it, he wanted to keep his demon close. He lead the demon up stairs after evening tea, Wilhelm stuck close to Hannibal as they walked back to the bed room “I thought after the day you had you might want to rest.” The blonde man said   
“Ummm do you wish for me to sleep on the floor?”  
“No you will be sharing my bed.” Hannibal said “Wilhelm it’s been a while since I have taken a lover mainly because of they tend to find out about my favourite food group.” The demon smiles at him as his fingers trail long the bed frame as he looked up at him   
“You want me as your love and not as a pet?” He asked, his voice holding some hope in Hannibal   
“Yes.” Wilhelm made a noise like a happy bird and jumped over to Hannibal and warped his arms around him before hiding his face into the man’s neck   
“I will do anything to keep you happy master.” He purred as he pulled back to look into the dark brown eyes.

He had shredded all his clothes and was sat in bed naked waiting from Hannibal to come out from the bath room. The Demon watched the man slid into the bed next to him and turn to look at him with a soft smile as Hannibal leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips gently a part of him is afraid to hurt this perfect creature after all the abuse he’s been though the last thing he wants to do his hurt him. Wilhelm purred into the kiss he couldn’t remember the last time he was treated so gently, he moved closer to his master and rearranged himself in the blonde man’s lap and warped is arms around his neck and making the kiss deepen. 

Hannibal moaned as he felt the demon move to his lap making him move his hand to the slender hips pulling him closer as he pushed his tongue into sinful mouth. Pulling back for his part needing air he looked up at the blue eyes that stole his heart “Hannibal.” Wilhelm whispered as he trailed his hands down the mortal’s man stomach to the hem of his PJ bottoms and dipped his hand under the waist band and grasped the man’s member. Hannibal growled as he felt the long cool finders warp around his already hard length and felt the beautiful being’s hand began to move up and down slowly “Let me give myself to you.” He whispered as Hannibal lend back closing his eyes groaning as he felt his PJ bottoms down.

His control was slipping the more Wilhelm touched him the more he heard those little purrs and moans coming from the demon. Then he felt the hot mouth warp around his member and started dragging his lips up his length humming along the way before pulling his mouth back down taking all of Hannibal into his mouth. Opening his eyes the blonde looked down at the demon and watched him suck his cock working his mouth up and down humming every now and then. Hannibal gasped as he felt his self-control snap and he was pulling Wilhelm mouth off his cock and bring those red lips to his mouth and was kissing him like he was a dying man before he rolled them around playing out the demon on his bed. “Please just take me Hannibal I need you.” He moaned rocking his hips up to him.

Hannibal had pushed Wilhelm’s legs part and held his hip before pushing himself into him listing to the demon moans as he enter into him slowly and leaned down kissing him as he rocked into him drawing out a long more moan. Wilhelm arched his back twisting his head to the side starching his neck gasping for air as Hannibal started rocking his hips into him as fast as he could. He couldn’t stop himself one he started this demon has broken Hannibal’s control of over himself and all he could think now is to claim him. There was a brief thought as to why the need to claim Wilhelm so badly…was it the demon himself making me feel like this?… is how the thought was meant to go but it ended up as in …was it the dem… oh god… after that anything else was animalistic.

The whole night was about Hannibal claiming the half breed as his own, and Wilhelm let Hannibal do anything he wanted to him even bite him in the shoulder a mark to show others who he belonged to. He knew the blonde man could barely string two words together as he thrust into him but it didn’t stop Wilhelm from trying to speak to him “Hannibal please more.” He would cry out or “Fill me master.” That tingled Hannibal as he came inside his demon for the last time that night/morning. 

He now laid curled around him sleep his arm resting over the demon’s waist protectively his face buried into the dark damp curls kissing the skin in his sleep. Wilhelm purred softly in his sleep feeling for once safe and cared for my his lover and master, he had already set his mind to giving everything the man every wanted and he will not stop until he has.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a months since Wilhelm came to live with Hannibal, and the man loved him even more each passing day and he was sure that the demon loves him as well. He helped groom Wilhelm to dress properly and how to eat at the table without flicking his food everywhere and their favourite past time hunting together. The demon loved hunting with Hannibal because afterwards they would have hard and fast sex in their future meal’s blood. One time while hunting for their meal Wilhelm came cross a dog, Hannibal remember how that that night went the demon picked up the abused dog and held him close and comfort the poor beast before he look up at Hannibal “Please master can we keep him?” He asked, and the blonde knew that if he said no he won’t be able to handle the hurt in the beautiful being’s eyes so he said “Yes of course, but he needs to be seen by a vet first.”

Winston that is the name Wilhelm picked for the dog, it wasn’t a dull dog it was pretty clever and it made Hannibal think that his demon love had something to do with making the dog smarts. It slept on the floor at the end of the bed on a pillow, it would be a wake before Hannibal and down at the back door ready to go out. He and Wilhelm often took Winston out for walks the dog going off on its own doing it business. 

Month later  
Hannibal came home one day, he wasn’t in a good mood the FBI were harassing him asking him for his help with a case one of his cases he didn’t think that they knew it was him but he didn’t know them look into him…knew I shouldn’t have killed one of my patient…he thought “Hannibal what is wrong?” Wilhelm asked as he slinked around the corner with a drink in his hands ready for his master  
“Remember that Patient I that saw you and took a likening to you.” Wilhelm thought for a moment thought and then nodded with a shudder   
“I remember big guy with wondering hands.”   
“Well the FBI found his body and are sniffing around.” Hannibal told him and he took the drink of his demon’s hands   
“Oh… do they believe that it was you?” The brown haired demon asked   
“No…I don’t think they do?” 

Leaning up to his master and rested his head on shoulder and licked the cut under his chin where he cut himself shaving “Is there anything I can do to help?” He whispered, Hannibal took a sip of his drink as he put it down an on the small table in the hallway and warped his arms around the demon and held him close   
“I won’t want to put you into any danger.” Hannibal told him, Wilhelm smiled and nuzzled his face into his neck   
“I will be careful tell me what you need me to do?” He whispered, Hannibal smiled and looked down at him and cupped Wilhelm’s cheeks  
“Well right now what I want is you naked and bent over the kitchen counter.” Wilhelm purred as he nipped Hannibal’s hand before turned around and shaking off his clothes that the blonde man brought. 

Week later Hannibal was called to meet a man called Jack Crawford who works for the FBI’s BAU department. This man was wanted him to look at a young teacher who works for the FBI Jack had got Hannibal hooked when he told him Will Graham’s unique psychological ability and the FBI agent just wants to know if Will is able to stay in the field. Well to Hannibal’s shock when he walked into Jack Crawford’s offices he was froze to the spot when he saw Will. The man was the spitting image of Wilhelm and the doctor hand to swallow a thick lump as the man named Will shifted looking at him but not looking at him …Is this how he is going to play it…he thought. Hannibal has always thought himself as a clever man but since meeting his sinful angel he is wondering if dull compared to his demon. “Will I would like Doctor Lector I was hoping he would aid us.”   
“Really.” Will said as he took a seat   
“Would you mind if I step out for a moment there is someone at home I need to call.” Jack frowned and Will had amused look on his face that was missed they FBI agent   
“Your file shows you live alone?” Jack asked  
“I’ve recently been seeing someone and I have made plans with him.” He told the man…like it’s any of his business… he thought as he walked out the room.

Pulling out his mobile he called him and waited to see if his demon lover would answer but there was none, frowning he looked up to see Will watching him his bright blue eyes shining at him …clever boy…he thought as he put his phone away and walked inside “All is well?” Jack asked   
“He wasn’t answering must be busy walking the dog.” Will smiled softy before looking at his shoulder  
“What is your dog called?” He asked   
“Winston.” Hannibal said “Wilhelm named him.” The doctor informed him as he looked at him up and down eyeing up his behaviour and how he was dressed he really did take on a whole different personality, Hannibal could hardly believe this was his Wilhelm. 

Later on after ‘Will’ had stormed out of Jack’s offices accusing Jack for getting someone to look him over. It had made Hannibal want to chuckle as he watched him walk off in a huff. When the Doctor got home found the form of Will standing in this kitchen with a large smile on his face “My dear Wilhelm what are you playing at?” He asked as he walked up to the messy hair demon “I like these.” He chuckled as he pulled the glasses off him   
“I’m helping you.” Wilhelm whispered “Are you not please I thought it would be fun.” The little demon said, Hannibal smiled softly as him as he dragged the pads of his fingers across the stubbed chin   
“It will be fun.” Hannibal said “But how did you get all these people to believe you’ve been working for the FBI for years?” Hannibal asked   
“It’s not hard, if I wanted I could take all your memories away that I was even in your life or give you hundreds of memories of a life together to the point where I could say we’re know each other since we were children. I Jack and the rest of the world I am Will Graham who lives in Wolf Trap Virginia miles away from any other house and town with my little pack of dogs.” Wilhelm hummed as he changed his form back to himself standing there stunningly naked as Hannibal chuckled kissed him on the smooth cheek   
“And how am I going to spend any time with you if you’re Will Graham?”   
“Oh well I thought how about we start of a Patient and Doctor and then work our way to friendship to oops we over step the mark and Will is now living with you.” Wilhelm purred.

Hannibal warped his arms around him rubbing his hands up and down the demon’s back to the curve of demon’s bum “Have I told you how much I loved you.” He chuckled  
“You haven’t said since this morning.” Wilhelm gave a soft giggle “I’m going got a shower master care to join me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Will was timed man with a dark outlook on everything, and Jack took to that like bees to sugar Hannibal saw the dangerous glint in the man’s eyes he was going to work Will until he either kills someone or becomes a danger to himself and Hannibal’s beloved Wilhelm is playing it wonderfully. But something changed when they met another half demon Abigail Hobbs and her full demon father Garret Jacob Hobbs he was a low level demon that. 

After Abigail was put in hospital Wilhelm walked in to see Hannibal already standing by her bed “Is Jack about?” Hannibal asked, Will shook his head as he walked into the room closing the door behind him   
“How is she?” He asked   
“She lost quite a bit blood.” Wilhelm sighed and looked at the door before walking over to Hannibal and kissing him   
“These full blooded Demon always seems to go crazy when they have half demon children.” The curly haired demon whispered as he parted from Hannibal   
“She will need us.” Hannibal said to his demon lover, Wilhelm looked at him with bright blue orbs   
“Really you want to adopt her?” He whispered, neither one wanted Jack or any one coming in to see how close they are it would start asking questions to quickly   
“Of course she going to need your help coming to terms with what her father did and she will need help with her demon side.” Hannibal told him  
“I love you master, she will be our little girl.” He beamed at him “But we must explain very thing to her.” Wilhelm told him. He saw the grin Hannibal was giving him and it made him “Don’t worry I will give you a child soon Master.”   
“I know you will my little demon.” 

Hannibal brought Abigail home, he open the door to her and let her walk inside before closing the door, and there she was greeted by a black and white fluffy dog “Abigail this is Winston.” She smiled as she bent down and started running her fingers though the animal’s fur.   
“He’s lovely.” She whispered as the dog licked her hands “W…Where is Will?” She asked, Hannibal smiled at the clever girl   
“I’m right here.” Wilhelm said as he rounded the corner. He looked less like Will that everyone knew and more like a demon, with his small curly horns and perfect pale skin   
“My name in these walls are Wilhelm.” He told her softly with a gentle smile as they stood looking at each other   
“Wilhelm but doesn’t that mean William anyway?” She asked  
“Clever girl.” He told her with a giggled “Come on I will show you to your room.” He told her as he held out his hand, the dark hair girl took his hand without any hesitation as was pulled up the stairs and down the hall. Hannibal chuckled as he watched them, Wilhelm is like a child at times running around like its Christmas day. 

Abby looked into the bed room as Wilhelm open the door as he beamed at her, he saw the worried look on her face and walked over to her and touched her shoulders “Oh Abby it will be alright me and Hannibal will look after you.”   
“Your half demon?”   
“Yeah my dad was human and mum was Demon.” He told her as he moved to sit on the bed. She walked in to the room and placed her bag on a chair by a desk that was in the room   
“H…How did you end up as Hannibal’s …partner?” She asked  
“Oh Hannibal saved me from the butchers and he became my mate, I will do anything for Hannibal.” He whispered the last part. She watched him for a moment before he walked over to him and sit on the bed   
“Will he look after me?”  
“Of course he will and I will help you to.” He smiled “Being half demon can be hard other Demons can be curled but humans can be worst, but not Hannibal.” Wilhelm shook his head and smiled brightly at her “Why don’t you rest up master will be cooking up a storm soon and it will be wonderful.” He stood up and kissed her on the forehead and bounded out the room.

Down stairs Hannibal was cutting up some veg when Wilhelm walked in, he looked up and saw his lover walk in and smiled at him “How is she doing?” He asked as he watched the demon picked a slither of meat up and dropped it into his mouth   
“Ummm she resting, it’s a lot to take in.” He beamed as he watched Hannibal chop   
“And how are you doing?” The demon frowned and tilted his head   
“Whatever do you mean Master?” He asked taking the glass of wine Hannibal poured for them both, the ash blonde gave him a blank look  
“I saw how Jack was looking at you today. What are you up to with him?” He enquired, Wilhelm chuckled and looked up at him with a soft smiled   
“I’m only doing what is required of me and that means playing up to Jack. He thinks he’s a puppeteer and I am his little messed up puppet and will a few tugs and pulls he will have me on my knees and…”  
“Enough Wilhelm.” Hannibal growled at him as he put the knife down and looked directly at his demon “I do not want Jack touching you, you are mine my mate I will have that man…”   
“Shhhh…” The brown haired demon whispered as he touched his mate’s face “Hey I will never let it get that far, the only way for him to overpower me if he something sliver placed on me.” 

Next day  
Will appeared at work the next day to find an angry Alana in his class room desk, she looked angry at him “Are you dating Hannibal?” She snarled, Will just looked at him with a blank look before he become sheepish   
“I…I don’t know what you are talking about?” He asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and placed his lap top and books on the desk   
“I saw you and Hannibal kissing in the hospital after you shot Hobbs.” Will froze and turned his head towards her  
“Oh… I need human contact I need to feel something solid something normal and that was it.” He whispered looking back at the book “Doctor Lecter was more shocked than I was.”  
“I don’t believe you.” She said, it sounded a bit more hasher than she wanted it to “Look Will I just don’t want you getting hurt, I just go slow alright Hannibal is a good doctor and a good guy but he can be funny at times.” Will looked at her   
“Alana I appreciate that your worried about me, but I think he can be good for me.”


End file.
